Innocent Demon
by Crazy Dr Giggles
Summary: In which Kaito Shion is a Demon Prince from the Underworld. His father, the Devil, sends him to Earth to collect 1,112 innocent human souls. But when he meets Len Kagamine, his mission is side-tracked.
1. Task Begins

In which Kaito Shion is a demon from the Underworld, a Demon Prince to be more specific. He is sent to Earth to collect 1,112 innocent human souls. He is determined to make his Father, the Devil, proud. But when he meets Len Kagamine, his mission is side-tracked.

Innocent Demon

"Father, you called me?"

Katio kneeled in front of the throne where his father sat. The Devil narrowed his eyes at his only son, "I did," he said in a voice that would make a human's ears bleed.

The blue-haired demon continued to kneel, not saying a word. He glared at the Devil's feet, clad in black combat boots.

"Son, I, as you know, am not allowed to set foot on the land of Earth."

The Devil paused.

"But the souls I need are only accessible on the land above us. 1,112 innocent souls. Souls like that do not come to hell."

"What do you want me to do, Father?" Kaito asked, looking into the eyes of the Devil.

"Kaito, my only son, I am sending you to Earth with a Shinigami's Death Scythe. I need you to go to Earth and collect the souls of the innocent."

"As you wish, Father. But… Why?"

"**DO NOT QUESTION ME!"**

Kaito bowed his head again, "Yes, Father."

"You will depart in approximately one hour. Do not fail me, Kaito."

"I will not."


	2. To Earth

"Shinigami, Licius, I call upon you," Kaito said, summoning one of the more powerful Shinigami of the Underworld.

In a burst of smoke and flame that left the lavish hall's carpet tarnished, Licius appeared in her human form. She was a busty blonde, wearing nothing but a white bath towel.

"You disturbed my vacation, Demon Prince," Licius said, narrowing her eyes in annoyance before bowing her head and asking, "Why have you called upon me, Kaito, Prince of Demons?"

"The Devil has asked me to claim you Shinigami Death Scythe."

"Oh?" Licius wondered defensively, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No," Kaito assured her, "I have been given a task by Father, and to accomplish it I need your Death Scythe."

"Really? Why must it be mine?" Licius complained

"Your Death Scythe is the most well equipped. And I don't think you will need it much since you will be on a 'vacation'. Am I right?"

Licius nodded her head, blonde curls bouncing. "Miku, darling, come to me."

The God of Death held out her hand and the scythe materialized in her open palm.

Kaito stared at her with a bored expression on his face and tired red eyes.

"Now," Licius growled threateningly, "You may be son of the Devil, but this scythe is like my child. I expect you to take utmost care of her."

"Of course, L of the Underworld," Kaito promised to the Shinigami, taking the 'child' from her hands, "Enjoy your vacation."

The Demon Prince snapped and the God of Death burst into smoke and flame, returning to the lava-bath house she had been in previously.

"Annoying Shinigami, but one of the best, no doubt," Kaito muttered to himself as he returned to his chamber. "Twenty-five minutes until I set foot on Earth."

_Knock knock_

Kaito glared at his bedroom door. He had just finished getting all he needed for his mission to Earth, and had a mere five minutes left. Who in Hell would want to see him now?

"Master Kaito," a servant imp stuttered from behind the closed bedroom doors, "Your father wishes to speak with you."

The demon prince burst from his room, dressed as he had seen human teens recently. He had shrunk the Death Scythe so that it fit easily into his pocket, in one hand he held a suitcase and had a backpack slung over his shoulder.

He ran to his father's throne room, ready to leave as his father saw it.

"Have your Demon Eyes developed fully, Kaito?"

"Yes they have."

"Then you can see the innocence of humans, and also their guilt."

"Yes, Father."

"You know how to use the Scythe?"

"Yes, Father."

"Ah, but your mother, Licius, such a fiery soul, has treated that scythe with special upgrades," The Devil tested

"Yes, I know," Kaito said, remembering how she said it was like her child, though how a Death Scythe could be more of a child than his own flesh, he didn't know.

"Then you are ready to go?"

"Yes, Father."

"Come here, Kaito," The Devil said lovingly

In his human form, the King of the Underworld could hug his son without tuning him to ash. He could pat him on the back and not break the boy's spine.

"I know you will do as I ask you, Kaito. I know you will make me proud, not only as a king, but as a father."

"I vow to it." Kaito said sternly, returning his father's embrace

"Now go, my son," the Devil ordered, letting his son go and opening the gate to Earth.

The vast opening spread before Kaito. It looked to him much like the lakes of his memory. Dark dark blue, black almost. Stepping into the portal was like nothing he had experienced in the Underworld, but he had a faint memory of this chilling sensation from his time on Earth before his return now. Water, something he hadn't felt since he was very, very young.

The travel through the portal was pitch black, and when Kaito realized he had to open his eyes, he was no longer in his home, but on Earth, surrounded by forest and sky.


	3. Len?

"Len, what are you staring at?"

The young blonde boy had stopped suddenly on the walk back from the grocery store, staring intently into the distance. His twin sister, Rin, had no idea what he was so fixed on.

But Len Kagamine was sure of what he had seen, what he was still seeing.

The blue haired man in the park, standing just by the edge of the small man-made lake, had walked directly out of the middle of it. He wasn't wet. He showed no sign of knowing what he had just done. He just stood there, about six or seven yards away from Len, with is back to the boy.

"Rin, Rin, do you see that man?"

Len's twin sister peered into the distance, "You mean the one with the blue hair and the black duffel bag?"

The male twin nodded to himself, "So you don't see it…"

Rin's brow creased in confusion, "See what, brother? What what what what!"

"Nothing, nothing," Len said with a look of puzzlement

But it was something. Something he didn't want his sister to worry about, but something he would definitely worry about later on.

The blade was red, black, and silver and had a modest curve. The handle was black, very long and straight. The blade was held onto the handle with a large red piece of metal, which had a black 'M' printed in it. At the end of the handle was a spike, adding more threat than necessary.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Len whispered and ushered Rin down the sidewalk. Taking a glance behind him, the blonde haired boy saw the man raise the scythe and decapitate a passing jogger. There wasn't a drop of blood, so Len tried to convince himself it was just his imagination.

**Author's Note: **Short Chapter ^.^"" I Know, Please Forgive. Thank You To Those Who Continue To Follow This Story. You're A Great Motivation


	4. The First Dream

"Japan, eh?"

The blue haired demon read the signs around him. "How difficult," he sighed. He knew Japan was one of the hardest places to navigate, and also one of the most crowded places in the world. He had just returned to Earth after many, many years, and already he was being thrown into a throng of grubby humans. _Oh well, _he thought, _I'll be able to make it a little less dense here after awhile. _

**1,111 souls to go.**

"Hey Len,"

The blonde haired boy rolled over in his bed. He didn't want to talk with his sister. She would call him crazy. There's no way she would believe him. But it was okay, because he wouldn't tell her. He wasn't going to tell her about the strange blue haired man that walked out of the lake completely dry, or about how that same man killed another man right in front of them, or about the strange weapon he carried that she couldn't see. There was nothing to say.

"What is it, Rin?" Len glanced up at his twin sister. He saw his blue eyes on her face, his pouty mouth reflected in them. Her blonde hair was being held back with little white clips and her eyebrows were ruffled in concern. "You came to sleep right after we got home from the store," she said, "are you okay? You were acting weird on the way here, too…"

Sighing, Len turned away from her. "I'm fine," was his reply. But Rin knew he wasn't. "Tell me when you want to talk about it," she huffed and walked to the kitchen of their small apartment, ready to make dinner. "Luka-nee should be home soon," Rin called, referring to their elder, pink haired guardian, "Would you clean up the living room?"

With a groan, Len got up and dragged his feet to the living room. "There's nothing to clean up," he mumbled and flopped down on the small teal couch. He dozed; his blonde hair falling in his eyes, his shoulders slumped.

With his eyes closed, Len saw the blue haired man and his deadly weapon. "Who are you?" The blue haired man asked Len. The blonde boy took a step back away from him. In this dream, Len wasn't seeing himself in 3rd person the way he usually dreamt. It was like he was seeing the man and the weapon with his own eyes. Taking another step back, Len replied to the man, "M-my name is Len." He stuttered, and then he realized he shouldn't have told the man his name. The man reached out for him, and grabbed Len's hand. It was smooth, Len realized. The man's skin was smooth. And it frightened the shota to be able to feel so definitely in a dream. Suddenly, the man pulled Len towards him and brought down the weapon, intending to strike him. Just barely, Len avoided it, and was woken up by the slam of a door outside his dream world.

"Silly little Len," Luka Megurine said, "Sleeping on the couch. Aren't you supposed to be helping your sister make dinner?"

"L-Luka," Len exclaimed, "I'll get right on it!" But honestly the boy was just trying to find something to do to forget about the dream he had just be-held.

**1,100 souls to go.**

Kaito sat up on the park bench he had taken from the homeless man, after he had taken the poor man's soul.

The man smirked to himself in the dwindling twilight. "It seems I have found my next victim," he laughed with an evil tinge.


	5. Breakfast and Across Town

Birds were chirping outside and the sun was trickling in through half-closed curtains. Len groaned and turned over in bed, away from the light. He hadn't dreamt that night, even after the strange vision he'd had of the blue-haired man.

"Len! Len-Len it's time to get up!"

The blonde boy sighed. Once Rin decided it was time to get up, he couldn't sleep any more. She wouldn't let him. He rolled over again as she opened the door to his room and peeked in. "Are you up, brother?"

"Yeah, yeah," he yawned, "I'm working on it."

"Good," Rin smiled at him, "Because we have breakfast almost ready!"

"Luka is here for breakfast?" Len sat up and rubbed his eyes. Their guardian was rarely home for any meal they prepared, least of all breakfast. Her job was highly demanding, but she did it for her adopted twins whom she loved like her own children, regardless that they were her deceased sister's.

Rin offered a mischievous wink and ran down the hall into the living room. "Luka, Len is awake now!"

A smile spread across the woman's lips, "Good, I'm glad." She turned a little towards the boy's bedroom and called out, "Hurry up, Len, or we'll eat your share!"

He knew they wouldn't, but he hurried out anyway, pulling on his sailor outfit for the day.

Contrasting this cheerful morning scene in the Megurine-Kagamine household, across town, someone's soul was being eaten for breakfast by a particularly violent blue-haired man. For a second, the victim could have sworn the man's blue eyes flashed red as he tore into flesh.

Leaving the body behind a dumpster in a suspicious alley, Kaito checked his clothes to make sure no blood had splattered onto him. And surely, none had. He smiled to himself, satisfied with his table manners.

Outside the alley along the main streets, people were already bustling about. Kaito watched them go by, scanning for souls that showed their innocence by glowing white. In most of the crowd, the souls gave off a dull red glow, showing their impurity and their sins. The Demon Prince sighed. He was disgusted partially by the human race, but also excited, knowing all these souls would soon be in hell, adding to the army there. He gritted his teeth in a smile and joined the sinners on the streets.

Walking with is luggage was a hassle, especially with all the people in his way, but Kaito bared it. He shouldered his way through the crowd, trying to find someone, anyone that was glowing white.

He heard shrieks of laughter to his left and turned towards it. It was nearly ten o'clock, and some human could already be making such noise? He trudged towards the building he heard it from, and found himself in front of a daycare. About a dozen children were screaming and playing on the playground outside. Kaito stared at them, amazed. Children were non-existent in Hell, and he couldn't remember a time when he had ever seen one in reality.

Some of the children noticed him, but they mostly continued playing with their friends with an energy only a child could have so early in the morning. And then Kaito noticed something about the children. Their souls didn't glow white with innocence, but a grayish silver of irresolution. Suddenly, the harsh Demon Prince Kaito was struck with wonder at these children, and with their souls. They couldn't be collected as innocent souls, because they hadn't had the time to become innocent souls, or evil souls for that matter.

One of the teachers at the daycare was beginning to walk towards the strange blue-haired man staring at the children, but when he noticed her, and her red soul, he turned and hauled his luggage away from the place. Kaito was disappointed at not having collected a soul yet today, but he was also thankful that he did not have to slaughter a daycare of lives not yet lived.

Walking in such a dirty town, Kaito longed for something clean. The souls around him were all dirty, broken, or barely stitched together. And then, through the red, he saw a glimmer of hope. A simple white shine that grew brighter the closer he got. He was so impatient now that he dropped his luggage in his sprint for this one white being.

But it wasn't just one. A small shop tucked into a corner held four white beings inside, he could see them through the window. They were eating some kind of sweet, as far as Kaito could tell. He licked his lips.

When checking the security footage later, the police found it had all been blurred out, like the recorder had been overtaken by some sort of malfunction. They saw the door open, the blur, and then the door closing, and everyone in the ice cream shop was left dead. There were no prints in the place, and there was no blood. For a split second, an officer said he thought he could see a face in the blur, but none of the other officers noticed.

Something else they also didn't notice was a tub of blue Daiquiri Ice ice-cream was missing.

**1,096 souls to go.**


End file.
